<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and there's a storm you're starting now by peachypunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802700">and there's a storm you're starting now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypunk/pseuds/peachypunk'>peachypunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>but damn if there isn't anything sexier than a slender boy with a handgun [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottom Billy Hargrove, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypunk/pseuds/peachypunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has an essay due tomorrow. Billy has other ideas about how they could spend their night.</p><p>* can be read as a standalone or part of the series *</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>but damn if there isn't anything sexier than a slender boy with a handgun [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and there's a storm you're starting now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is part of the mafia!au but works as a standalone, so you don't have to read the other parts for this one to make sense</p><p>for those of you who have read the other parts, we're going back in time again! the boys are 19 here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The slam of the front door makes Steve jump, his highlighter rolling off the couch and under the coffee table littered with copies of articles he printed off because he couldn’t <em>do </em>the whole switching-between-fifteen-different-tabs-on-his-laptop thing. </p><p>He looks up from his textbook to catch a glimpse of messy blonde hair and can hear the light thud of Billy’s boots being kicked off by the door. It’s weird how familiar it is already. Domestic after only a month and a half. The clinking sounds of Billy leaving his things by the door now normal. Wallet. Keys. <em> Gun</em>. </p><p>Steve swallows and tries to concentrate on the book in his hands. He’d only moved in after his dad found out the tuition money he’d been paying had been going towards Studio Art and not Business 200. Apparently, he disliked the idea of having an ‘<em> ungrateful freeloading artist </em>’ for a son. That was fine. Especially when it meant Steve got to live with Billy in his high rise loft downtown.</p><p>Billy had offered with an eye roll and a ‘<em>you can just move in with me, dumbass</em>’ and it was all too easy for Steve to accept. Even though Billy was <em>complicated</em>. They’ve known each other since they were eight. Best friends ever since Steve walked right up to Billy, bored at a wedding that Steve’s father was only at to ask a <em> favor</em>, and showed him his new Pokemon cards. They were practically brothers at this point. </p><p>Only brothers don’t do the other things they do.</p><p>Steve flips a page, staring at it without really looking. They weren’t boyfriends. Billy didn’t <em>do </em>boyfriends or love or <em>'any of that sappy shit'</em>. He couldn’t. Even if he makes coffee for Steve in the morning or calls him too many pet names or falls asleep tangled in Steve’s arms. They weren’t a <em> thing. </em> They were <em>whatever </em>and the sex was hot and Steve just assumed it would catch up to them and they’d figure out what the hell they were doing later.</p><p>“Someone’s up late for a school night,” Billy’s teasing voice makes Steve’s head snap up. Billy has a wild look in his eye as he knocks back his whiskey and a thrill runs up Steve’s spine. He swallows hard as Billy smirks, setting down his glass with a loud clatter to tug off his jacket. </p><p>There’s blood. Blood smeared on Billy’s neck and his knuckles and splattered down the front of his button-down. Steve’s heart kicks in his chest.</p><p>“That yours?” Steve nods, voice raspy, and a wolfish grin spreads across Billy’s face.</p><p>“Not all of it,” Billy says easily, unbuttoning his shirt as he stalks towards him and Steve hates the way it makes heat curl low in his stomach. Billy tosses the blood-stained shirt over his shoulder, muscles flexing under all of that golden skin, eyes burning into Steve as he reaches out to tug the textbook from Steve’s lax grip.</p><p>“Bil-” Steve’s protest is cut off by Billy kissing him hard, one hand coming up to curl around Steve’s jaw as the other drops the book to the floor with a heavy thud. His thumb digs into the spot just below Steve’s ear that always makes Steve shiver as Billy’s other hand rucks up his shirt, rough fingers splaying over Steve’s exposed stomach.</p><p>“This essay’s due tomorrow,” Steve pants, embarrassingly dazed and out of breath, cock half hard in his sweatpants, from just a kiss. It was ridiculous. Billy was a storm Steve loved to drown in. </p><p>“Sounds like you got plenty of time then, pretty boy,” Billy says, nosing at Steve’s jaw before he nips at his neck, teeth digging in just enough for it to sting. Steve hisses, hands coming up to Billy’s shoulders, unsure if he wants to push him away or drag him closer. Billy decides for him, pulling away with a wicked laugh and dark eyes as he shoves off his pants.</p><p>Steve almost makes fun of him for always going commando, but then Billy is nude in his lap, muscular thighs straddling Steve’s hips and the joke dies on his tongue. Billy goes right for his neck again, sucking a dark mark into the pale skin as Steve squirms and pants underneath the warm weight of him. Steve manages to get one hand in Billy’s hair and one on his hip, gripping tight. He can feel the smile Billy presses into his skin and then the asshole starts <em>moving</em>, grinding his hips down to rub right against Steve’s cock as his teeth sink into his neck and Steve stutters out a moan. </p><p>A rumbly laugh and then “Wanna fuck me, princess?” right next to his ear, Billy’s voice pitched low and smooth and all Steve can do is nod.</p><p>“Yeah, I- fuck yeah,” Steve says breathlessly and turns his head to crash their mouths together again. The kiss is messy and desperate as they rut against each other, Steve’s hand tightening in Billy’s hair enough to make him hiss. Billy breaks the kiss and bats his hands away, twisting around and knocking some of Steve’s papers in his rush to find the lube they have stashed in the coffee table.</p><p>“Hey, watch it,” Steve protests, mostly for show as his hands smooth over Billy’s abs and up to his chest. Billy grumbles on top of him, heavy and warm. There’s a smear of blood near his collarbone and under his ear. Steve wishes he cared.</p><p>He wraps his fingers around Billy’s cock, hard and leaking precome onto Steve’s stomach, and something sparks dark and satisfied at the way Billy’s dick kicks in his hand, the way Billy’s hips twitch forward when he hasn’t even really touched him yet.</p><p>“Fucking finally,” Billy says, twisting back to Steve as he uncaps the lube, dribbling some over his cock in Steve’s fist. He grunts when Steve starts to stroke him, eyes falling closed as he bites his lip. It allows Steve a moment to watch. Billy is beautiful, all powerful muscles and twisting intensity, a fucking hurricane that sweeps Steve up and doesn’t spit him out until it’s done with him. Sometimes even letting Steve get a glimpse at the calm eye of the storm. </p><p>They’re both anything but calm now, though, rutting into each other as Billy moans and Steve’s cock throbs where it's trapped in his boxers. Blue eyes slit open to meet warm brown ones and Steve feels pinned under the intense gaze before Billy shifts in his lap and hisses. Steve glances back down, moaning at the sight of Billy reaching back, fingering himself open.</p><p>“Fuck,” Steve whispers and Billy gets that cocky grin on his face again.</p><p>“That’s the general idea, princess,” He teases and then grimaces as he pulls his fingers out. He wipes them haphazardly on Steve’s stomach before tugging forcefully at the waistband of Steve’s pants until his cock finally springs free, an angry red and already so slick with precome. Steve gasps as cool lube drips onto his cock and Billy laughs.</p><p>“Get yourself nice and slick, Stevie,” He commands, shifting closer until their chests are practically touching, skin hot where they’re pressed together. Steve scrambles to comply, wrapping one hand around himself and stroking them both in tandem. Billy ducks down, kissing and biting at Steve’s slack mouth before he’s pulling back and smacking Steve’s hands away, reaching down to wrap a rough hand around Steve’s cock and guide him to press against his hole. Steve lets out a harsh breath and grabs Billy’s hips, fingertips digging into bruise as Billy rocks teasingly above him. </p><p>“Billy,” Steve moans, “Just do it, come on,” He encourages breathlessly.</p><p>“You need it that bad, princess?” Billy taunts.</p><p>“Yeah, wanna be inside. Need you, please Billy,” He begs and Billy lets out a breathy laugh before he’s sinking onto Steve’s cock in slow motion that makes Steve throw his head back against the couch cushions and moan loudly. Billy only pauses for a second before he starts to rock on his lap, leaning forward and groaning low right into Steve’s ear. Billy is so tight and hot and slick around him and Steve is going to combust. </p><p>Steve reaches for his cock again, but Billy grabs his wrists, wrestling them away to pin them next to Steve’s thighs. Heat slides down Steve’s spine, making his cock throb as he moans helplessly, trying to thrust up into him without any real leverage. Billy’s scent is thick around him, musk and spice filling his nose, and he can feel Billy press a grin into his neck as he bites and sucks at the skin between his teeth, pressing Steve’s wrists harder into the cushions, leaning his weight into them, as he rides him hard. </p><p>“Let me touch you,” Steve manages to get out, fingers twitching restlessly, “Please, Billy,” He says, voice laced with desperation and sweetness. Billy squeezes his wrists so tight it makes Steve hiss before those big, rough hands move to Steve’s shoulders, fisting into the fabric of his shirt as he moves like a live wire in Steve’s lap.</p><p>Steve’s hands move quickly, one caressing Billy’s chest and brushing over a nipple and the other wrapping around Billy’s cock, stroking in time with Billy bouncing on his cock and forcing a strangled moan from Billy’s throat. Steve makes a low noise, turning his head to chase the sound, catching the corner of his mouth before Billy turns into him, licking into Steve’s mouth between harsh breaths. </p><p>Steve’s a mess. He can’t stop squirming, sparks shooting up his spine as his cock disappears into Billy over and over, and he tries to bring them closer together, nails dragging down Billy’s side as he tries his best to thrust up into that slick heat. Steve strains forward to try and get a better position, a better grip, when Billy’s hand wraps around his throat and presses him back firmly against the couch. His cock throbs warningly where it’s buried in Billy’s ass and he lets out a needy whine, looking at Billy with huge, dark eyes. Billy’s tongue flicks out, wetting his lips as he gives Steve a breathless smirk.</p><p>“Like that, baby?” Billy asks, fingers tightening around Steve’s neck and it's too much and not enough and Steve is <em>drowning</em>.</p><p>“Gonna come,” Steve chokes out, voice tight and thighs trembling and Billy makes a sound that feels like a growl and falls forward again.</p><p>“Fuck yes. Come, Stevie,” He demands, hot and low into Steve’s ear, and clenches tight around him and makes the hand around Steve’s throat a little tighter and that’s all it takes for Steve to tumble over the edge, gasping on a ragged moan as he comes, hot and hard and sticky, inside of him. </p><p>Billy moans and shivers at the sensation, hand dropping from Steve’s neck as his forehead crashes onto Steve’s shoulder and Steve has enough sense to stroke his cock fast while his hips twitch with the aftershocks of coming. Billy grinds against him, taking Steve deep as he fucks into his fist, moans getting louder as he chases his own orgasm. Steve pants heavily, a hand fisting into blonde hair and tugging sharply. Billy makes a choked off noise and sinks his teeth into Steve’s shoulder as he comes, painting Steve’s exposed stomach with thick white stripes. </p><p>Steve strokes him a couple more times before he lets go, wiping his hand haphazardly on the couch. The hand in Billy’s hair loosens, petting through the sweaty curls absentmindedly as they both come down, twisted up in the eye of the storm together, until Billy’s decided it’s too much. He eases off Steve’s cock with a lewd, wet sound and slides off his lap with a slight grimace.</p><p>“Fuck, Stevie,” He says, stretching a bit as he stands, shameless as Steve’s come drips down his thighs. Steve’s eyes drink him in. Billy in all his glory; cock soft and slightly shiny from lube and come, thigh muscles shaking, curls damp and messy and he’s fucking <em> glowing</em>. He’s so beautiful it makes Steve’s chest hurt.</p><p>“Thought that was the idea?” Steve manages to get out, tearing his gaze away to tuck his dick away and grumbling as he tries to wipe at Billy’s come on his belly with his t-shirt. Billy laughs and walks around the couch.</p><p>“I need a shower,” He says and leans his elbows on the back of it, one of either side of Steve’s head. It forces Steve to tilt his head back, wincing at the pull of the bites and bruises that Billy has undoubtedly left on his neck. He has to cross his eyes a little to see him. It makes Billy laugh again and smile softly at him. There's still a smear of blood on his neck. Steve swallows hard.</p><p>“I need to work on my <em>paper</em>, surfer boy,” Steve says and Billy hums.</p><p>“You can join me,” Billy drawls, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Steve’s mouth and making his heart flip. “Or you can finish your very important paper that’s due <em> tomorrow </em>.” Billy teases lightly, kissing Steve quick before he straightens up again.</p><p>Steve lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He looks at his papers scattered across the floor and coffee table. His textbook is still on the ground, right next to his highlighters. He really should work on his assignment or he’s never going to finish it.</p><p>“Up to you,” Billy calls over his shoulder, bare feet padding towards the bathroom. </p><p>Steve is vaulting over the back of the couch before he can think, stumbling against Billy’s back in his haste. Billy’s bright laughter makes Steve’s heart flip and the storm in his chest twists something chaotic and fierce.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was really just an excuse for me to write 2k of power bottom!Billy</p><p>please let me know if you liked! and come say hi on tumblr @peachypunk22 :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>